


Zie/Zir

by xXAnaloceitXx



Series: Pronouns [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pronouns, mild panic attack, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: Virgil has something to tell the others.
Series: Pronouns [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667662
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Zie/Zir

**Author's Note:**

> These are actually my pronouns and I just recently started using them so, I hope I got it all right. If not please correct me.

Virgil laid on zirs bed, staring at the ceiling. Zie knew zie needed to tell the others about zir pronouns. Zie was just worried about them all thinking zie was weird for using pronouns that weren’t common. Zie sighed and rolled onto zirs side and stared at the door. Zie jumped when there was a knock on the door.

“Yea?”

“It’s almost time for dinner, Patton sent me to get you” Logan said. 

“I’ll be there in a minute”

Zie heard the footsteps leave and sighed again. Zie was gonna do it, at dinner. If zir didn’t do it soon zie knew zie wouldn’t do it at all. Zie got up and walked to the kitchen, sitting in the chair zir normally sat in at the table. Zir got up and sat on the counter by the sink then. They all glanced at zir, but didn’t question it. It was just a given that when zie was overwhelmed zir sat on things that weren’t supposed to be sat on, like the kitchen counter. 

Patton handed zir a plate and gave zir a smile. Zie smiled back and took a bite of the taco that had been handed to zir. Zie got through half of the taco before zie just picked at the rest of it on zirs plate. Zie needed to do it, but zie was scared of their reaction. Zie took a deep breath and let it out slowly before looking at them. It was now or never. 

“Hey, uh, guys?”

They all looked at him. 

“Yes, Virgil?”

Virgil bit zirs lip as zirs anxiety spiked. Zie had to do it now, before zie chickened out. 

“I can tell you anything right?”

They all nodded. Patton gave him a look of concern while Roman and Logan had curious looks on their faces. 

“I, um…”

Zie couldn’t get the words out. Zie felt zirs breathing pick up along with zirs heart rate. Zie knew zie was panicking and tried to stop it. Zie breathed in for four seconds, held it for seven, and let it out for eight. Zie did this two more times before zirs breathing was back to normal. Zie then noticed zie was looking at Patton’s shoes. Zie looked up and saw the concern on his face. 

“You can tell us anything. Whatever you’re trying to tell us is obviously important, so take your time” 

Virgil nodded and looked to the floor again. Zie took a deep breath and looked at all of them again. 

“I use pronouns that aren’t common”

They all gave zir a surprised look, but waited for zir to continue. Zie took a deep breath and gave them a smile. 

“My pronouns are zie/zir”

They all nodded and gave zir smiles. Patton hugged him and then went back to the table. They all continued to eat in silence for a little bit, until Logan turned to Virgil. Virgil had finished zirs taco and sat zirs plate in the sink. Zie noticed Logan looking at zir and gave him a questioning look. 

“May I ask a question, about your pronouns?”

Virgil nodded, zirs heart rate picking up. This was where he told zir it wasn’t logical to use these pronouns. Zie noticed Logan walked toward zir then. Virgil watched as Logan came to stand in front of zir. He took zirs hands and gave zir a smile. 

“I simply wish to know how to properly use them as I am not familiar with them. I accept you, as do Roman and Patton, no matter what pronouns you find most comfortable”

Virgil felt zirself blush and looked at Roman and Patton to see nods of agreement. Virgil explained how to use them with a smile. Logan, being the nerd he is, took notes and Roman and Patton listened intently while zie was explaining. They all nodded and smiled at zir when he was done explaining. Virgil then knew zie wanted to tell Thomas. Zie bit zirs lip again with the thought of telling him. 

“Virgil?”

Zie looked up at the sound of zirs name to see looks of concern. 

“Thomas”

They all nodded and got up. Patton grabbed one of zirs hands, Logan grabbed the other one. Roman placed a hand on zirs knee. Zie smiled at them and they all smiled back. 

_Patton? Roman? Logan? Virgil?_

“Speaking of” Virgil said with a laugh. 

They all sank out and popped up in Thomas’s living room in their normal spots. Thomas gave them all a confused look and then settled on looking at Virgil. 

“Now, I don’t wanna place blame or point fingers, but why have I been so anxious all morning?”

Virgil pulled zirs hood up over zirs head. Zie needed to do this, Thomas deserved to know. Zie couldn’t, zie could already feel the panic setting in and knew zie couldn’t do it. Zie had just told the other sides. Zie took a deep breath and let it out, trying to calm down. Zie looked at Thomas and saw the concern on his face. Zie took another breath and let it out. 

“I have something I need to tell you, Thomas”

Thomas nodded and waited for zir to go on. 

“I, um, I go by zie/zir pronouns”

Thomas nodded and gave zir a smile. 

“Ok. Just give me some time to mess up a couple of times while I switch, but that’s fine”

Virgil nodded and smiled back at him. Thomas opened his arms with a questioning look. Virgil stepped into the embrace and let his smile grow. Thomas held him tighter and Virgil felt tears roll down zirs cheeks. Zie pulled away and wiped the tears away, laughing. They all looked at zir with confused looks. 

“I’m just so happy to have all of your support”

They all gave zir a smile and pulled him into a group hug. Once they released zir from the hug, they settled onto the couch. Thomas then turned to zir. 

“So am I allowed to ask questions? I just, I’m not familiar with those pronouns and I wanna be educated”

Virgil nodded with a smile and dove into how to use them. Everyone asked questions and gave zir smiles. Zie was so happy to be a part of this famILY.


End file.
